


Простой вопрос

by Gerty_me



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerty_me/pseuds/Gerty_me





	1. Chapter 1

«Возможно, всё дело в магии», – думал Каллен, провожая Дориана взглядом. Тот пересекал двор, направляясь к таверне, а Каллен стоял на крепостной стене, наблюдал за тренировкой солдат и, краем глаза, за Дорианом.   
  
Что, если маги и должны быть такими – дерзкими и смелыми, гордящимися своим даром?  
  
Каллен не привык к таким магам. В его мире маги боялись свободно ступать по земле без разрешения Церкви. Они боялись дышать.  
  
Дориан же шёл по этой земле так, словно весь грёбаный мир принадлежал ему.   
  
Каллен знал только двух магов с такой же дерзостью во взгляде. Одна из них остановила Мор и погибла – Каллен любил её больше жизни. Второй взорвал Церковь в Киркволле и был до сих пор жив – его Каллен ненавидел всей душой.   
  
Он не знал, чего ждать от Дориана.   
  
Слишком красив для мужчины – неверно, неправильно. Боец без единого шрама, с идеально уложенными волосами, с аккуратно подкрученными усами. Всегда благоухающий, словно только что вышел из купальни, в превосходно скроенной мантии, подчёркивающий все достоинства фигуры: сильную ровную спину, крепкие длинные ноги, мускулистые руки.  
  
Каллен не мог перестать думать о нём.  
  
Дориан зашёл в таверну, туда же подтянулись остальные. Лавеллан поднялась к Каллену на стену, встала рядом.  
  
– Иногда, – сказала Лавеллан, глядя куда-то вдаль, на скованные льдом вершины, – нужно сесть и подумать. Просто понять, что тебе нужно. Не Ордену, не Ферелдену, не Инквизиции, не всему Тедасу, а конкретно тебе.   
  
Каллен не совсем понимал, к чему Лавеллан завела этот разговор. Лучше подождать и послушать, что она скажет дальше. За всё время работы с Инквизитором Каллен твёрдо усвоил – Лавеллан никогда и ничего не говорит просто так.   
  
Инквизитор замолчала, и некоторое время они просто стояли, любуясь розовеющими в закатных лучах снежными вершинами.   
  
– Солнце скоро зайдёт. Пойдём выпьем.   
  
Лавеллан резко развернулась и направилась к лестнице. Каллен двинулся следом.   
  
Все уже собрались за одним столом, самым большим в таверне. Кто-то наверняка успел надраться. Свободных мест оставалось только два, одно – во главе, второе – рядом с Дорианом. Каллен предпочёл бы сесть подальше от тевинтерца, но его мнения никто не спрашивал. Припозднился – сам виноват. Во главе села Инквизитор. Бык тут же поставил перед ней кружку эля.   
  
– Приятно видеть вас, командор, – улыбнулся ему Дориан, как только Каллен уместился между ним и Варриком. – Я специально держал для вас место. Блэкволл хотел, чтобы вы сидели рядом с ним. Словно обсудить операцию по уничтожению Адаманта невозможно в другом месте. Но моё общество, несомненно, более привлекательно.   
  
– Ценю ваши старания, Дориан, – буркнул Каллен. Он понадеялся, что его ответ прозвучал не слишком резко. Пора бы ему уже привыкнуть к манере общения Дориана, сплошь состоящего из двусмысленных фраз и непринуждённого флирта, но Каллен каждый раз смущался.  
  
– Я рад, – Дориан словно бы и не заметил лёгкой неприязни, проскользнувшей в интонации Каллена. – Сыграете с нами партию, командор?   
  
Все тут же уставились на него в ожидании ответа. Каллен не мог их винить. В прошлый раз он проигрался в пух и прах. Его раздели до нитки. Ему пришлось бы пересекать двор голым, прикрываясь пустым кувшином из-под эля, если бы Дориан не догнал его на выходе и не накинул на плечи собственный плащ.  
  
– Поверить не могу, что самолично лишаю себя удовольствия лицезреть ваш великолепный тыл, командор, – сокрушённо произнёс Дориан, застёгивая пряжку плаща под подбородком.  
  
Удручённая интонация никак не вязалась со смешинками в глазах. Дориан провёл руками от плеч командора по бокам вниз, словно разглаживал на плаще невидимые складки, и задержал ладони на его бёдрах. Каллен замер, словно испуганный фенек. Он чувствовал себя неуютно голым под этим дорогим плащом, подбитым мехом белоснежных галл, под сильными гибкими пальцами. Кожу под ними жгло даже через плотную шёлковую ткань. Каллен сглотнул, закрыл глаза и мысленно прочёл краткую молитву.  
  
– Спокойной ночи, командор, – произнёс тогда Дориан.   
  
Почему-то показалось, что он его сейчас поцелует. Мимолётно коснётся губами губ и отстранится. Но Дориан просто развернулся и поспешил обратно к столу, где Бык объявил новую партию.  
  
После Каллен не раз задумывался о том, как бы он себя повёл, если бы Дориан его действительно поцеловал, и не находил ответа.   
  
– Командор, если вы не уделите немного вашего драгоценного внимания картам, вы снова проиграете. Не то чтобы я был против вас обнажённого, – шёпот Дориана опалил ухо. Каллен резко дёрнулся от него в сторону, чуть не разлив эль из кружки. Дориан изумлённо вскинул бровь.   
  
Ему пора было научиться сосредотачиваться на игре и отгонять прочь непрошеные воспоминания.  
  
Каллен понял, что краснеет, и попытался сгладить неловкость, сделав вид, что пьёт. Выпить пришлось всю кружку, прежде чем удалось списать на алкоголь предательскую красноту. Бык тут же наполнил кружку снова. Судя по запаху, он влил туда вовсе не эль, а своё убойное пойло, которое беспощадно валило с ног кого угодно, кроме самого Быка.   
  
И Дориана.   
  
У этого мага был лужёный желудок. Он пил и не пьянел, все вокруг считали это несправедливым. Очень сложно выиграть в «Порочную добродетель» у кристально трезвого мага.   
Очень трудно укрыть от него свой заинтересованный взгляд.   
  
Конечно, первую партию Каллен с треском проиграл. Он снял свою лёгкую куртку и аккуратно сложил её на краю стола. Дориан следил внимательно за каждым его движением, и свечное пламя отражалось в его глазах. Каллену внезапно стало душно в набитом людьми зале, он развязал ворот рубашки, сел на своё место, одним глотком ополовинил кружку и закашлялся.   
  
– Вам очень идет эта рубашка, командор. – Дориан вернулся к своим картам как ни в чём не бывало. Словно не он только что пожирал Каллена взглядом. – Белый цвет оттеняет золото вашей кожи.   
  
Каллен снова чуть не захлебнулся кунарийским пойлом. Дориан частенько вгонял его в ступор своим флиртом, Каллен же абсолютно не умел флиртовать. Зато он умел краснеть, бледнеть и смущённо улыбаться – не очень-то подходящие качества для мужчины. Возможно, стоило раз и навсегда поставить Дориана на место, но вся беда была в том, что ему нравилось. С ним так давно никто не флиртовал, с самого служения в Ферелденском Круге Магов. Последним человеком, кто смотрел на него заинтересованно и кто действительно ему нравился, была Солона Амелл. Но она погибла, а вместе с ней умерла вся радость жизни. Даже в голове Каллена это звучало слишком мелодраматично, в духе орлейских любовных романов, да вот только Каллен действительно любил её слишком сильно. И быстро потерял.   
  
Вспомнив Солону, Каллен не смог удержать лавину горьких воспоминаний, обрушившихся на него. Кажется, он проиграл и следующую партию тоже, снял рубаху, опустошил свою кружку, Бык долил. И ещё одну кружку. И ещё.  
  
– Дорогой командор, – ухо опалило чужое дыхание, – давайте прервём эту, безусловно, интересную игру и прогуляемся по двору. Прямо до ваших покоев.   
  
– Вы всё-таки решили забраться в мою постель, – невнятно пробормотал Каллен, но послушно встал из-за стола. Стены, пол, потолок – всё вокруг вращалось, Каллен покачнулся и поспешно опёрся на подставленное плечо. Дориан бережно обнял его за талию, будто какую-то девицу. Или сильно пьяного друга, неспособного самостоятельно стоять на ногах.  
  
– Признаться, мысль волнующая. Однако я не имею привычки лезть в постель к мужчине, который не отвечает за свои действия.  
  
– Я отвечаю! – возмутился Каллен.   
  
Дориан уже вывел его из-за стола и теперь вёл через всю таверну к выходу. Каллен сделал попытку дотянуться губами до его плеча, но потерпел неудачу.   
  
– Конечно, – согласился Дориан. – В том-то и проблема. Сейчас вы свято уверены, что делаете всё правильно. Но мне бы не хотелось лишиться вашего общества только потому, что утром ваши действия предстанут перед вами в ином, более пугающем свете.   
  
Фраза была слишком длинная для понимания, а Каллен находился не в том состоянии, чтобы вникать. Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы переставлять ноги. Недавно прошёл дождь, и теперь Каллен чувствовал, как чавкает грязь под сапогами. Во дворе было темно, закреплённые на стенах факелы мало что освещали. Дориан пустил перед собой светлячок и медленно повёл Каллена к лестнице.   
  
– Хорошо, что вы сняли свои доспехи, командор, – отметил Дориан, когда они стали подниматься наверх. На лестнице стало ощутимо холоднее – стены уже не защищали от пронизывающего ветра. Ноги Каллена предательски заплетались, и половину пути тевинтерец просто нёс его на себе. Каллен прижимался к его спине всей грудью – от этого становилось теплее.  
  
– Боюсь, я не смог бы тащить вас вместе с доспехами, пришлось бы звать Быка, – продолжил свою мысль Дориан.  
  
– Не надо Быка, – пробормотал Каллен. – Лучше вы…  
  
Покои командора находились слишком высоко, Каллен уже и забыл, почему выбрал себе комнату так далеко от основной башни, да ещё и под самой крышей.  
  
Камин горел – слуги, верно, позаботились. Окна оказались плотно закрыты, хотя Каллен, уходя, открыл их все. Оно и к лучшему – поднявшийся пару часов назад холодный ветер не смог выстудить комнату. Тепло тут же окутало Каллена, словно одеялом. Он совсем расслабился, ноги подкосились, и командор чуть не растянулся прямо на пороге. Дориан смолчал. Просто усадил его в кресло и стал снимать грязные сапоги с ног отставного храмовника.   
  
Каллен попытался оттолкнуть его руки, но только заехал Дориану в ухо.   
  
– Я могу связать вас магией, командор, – пригрозил Дориан, и Каллен тут же прекратил отбиваться. Вместо этого он наставил на Дориана палец и сказал обвиняющим тоном:   
  
– Вы меня раздеваете!   
  
– Я вас разуваю, – поправил его тевинтерец. – Вы же не хотите испачкать свои дешёвые простыни ферелденской грязью?  
  
Каллену нечего было возразить, и он просто откинулся на спинку кресла, позволяя Дориану стягивать с себя сапоги.  
  
– А теперь пойдёмте в кровать, командор.  
  
Каллен подумал, что при других обстоятельствах всё это выглядело бы, как логичное продолжение флирта Дориана, и, возможно, ему бы даже понравилось. Он упал на постель и уткнулся носом в подушку.  
  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он и тут же заснул.  
  
Весь следующий день Каллен был занят подготовкой операции по захвату Адаманта. Голова была ясной, мыслил он трезво, хотя и проснулся чудовищно больным. Дориан оставил ему на столе склянку с дурно пахнущей настойкой и записку. «Выпейте, командор, – говорилось в записке. – Даю слово, что это не яд». Каллен выпил; на вкус настойка была такой же отвратительной, как и на запах, зато в голове моментально прояснилось. Не стоило так напиваться вечером. Утешало лишь то, что он не проигрался, остался при одежде и собственном достоинстве.  
  


***

  
  
Дни после штурма Адаманта были одними из самых тяжелых для Инквизиции. Лавеллан пропала, а вместе с ней пропали Дориан, Блэкволл и Кассандра. Инквизиция словно замерла в ожидании. Никто не знал, что делать дальше. Люди продолжали выполнять свою обычную работу. Никому сейчас не нужен был хаос.  
  
Когда отряд Инквизитора вернулся, Жозефина в тот же день закатила пир. За уставленными снедью и выпивкой столами собрались все, кроме тевинтерца.  
  
– Его сильно задело, – сказала Кассандра, когда Варрик спросил её, в чём дело. – Нужно несколько дней на восстановление.  
  
Каллен кинулся в комнату к Дориану, но перед дверью замер и тихо отошёл к противоположной стене. Создатель милосердный, что он делает? Зачем? Почему только ему есть дело до этого пострадавшего мага? Размышлениям Каллена помешали голоса на лестнице. Каллен не хотел, чтобы его застали мятущимся перед дверью в покои Дориана, и он поспешно скрылся в ближайшей тёмной нише. В коридоре показался Бык с полным подносом еды, сзади семенила Сэра с кувшином вина.  
  
– А он нас магией не ударит? – встревоженно спросила Сэра. – Мы ж нарушим щас покой его высокоблагородия.  
  
– Не боись, в случае чего я тебя прикрою, – Бык пинком распахнул дверь. – Дориан! Гляжу, твою шкурку основательно подпортили, а? Впрочем, всё такой же красавчик.   
  
Дальше Каллен слушать не стал. Дождался, пока Сэра закроет дверь, и тихо ретировался.   
  
На следующий день он всё никак не мог уловить момент, чтобы Дориан оставался один. С самого утра у него толклись то Лавеллан, то Солас, то Вивьен. Бык, кажется, вообще оттуда не вылезал. То и дело проходивший мимо злополучной двери Каллен каждый раз слышал его раскатистый баритон. Наверное, стоило придумать для кунари какую-нибудь работу. Почистить конюшни, например, чтобы выкурить его уже из комнаты мага.   
  
Через три дня бесконечных процессий в покои Дориана тот, наконец, излечился. Возможно, ему надоело непрекращающееся паломничество. Наверняка это раздражало. Каллена бы точно раздражало.   
  
Каллен увидел Дориана только вечером, когда сидел в беседке и расставлял фигуры на доске. Командор часто играл в «королевы» один, но играть с Дорианом было гораздо интересней. Во всей Инквизиции тевинтерец был единственным, кто мог его обыграть.  
  
– Соскучились, командор? – усмехнулся Дориан, присаживаясь на стул и закидывая ногу на ногу.   
  
– Как ваше здоровье? – любезно осведомился Каллен.   
  
– Знаете, командор, – Дориан взял в руки фигурку королевы и покрутил её между пальцами. – Вы единственный, кто не зашёл меня проведать. Не будь вы настолько равнодушны к мужчинам, я бы решил, что вы мною увлечены.   
  
Фигурка выпала из его пальцев на стол и покатилась к краю. Каллен поймал её раскрытой ладонью, и тут же рука Дориана накрыла его. В глазах тевинтерца горело пламя – золотое, тёплое. Дориан наклонился вперёд, и теперь его лицо находилось непозволительно близко, дыхание опаляло губы.  
  
– Тогда зачем вы со мной флиртуете? – спросил его Каллен, высвобождая руку и отстраняясь. Он снова почувствовал себя неуютно, как всегда, когда Дориан оказывался слишком близко. Каллену казалось, что позвоночник прошило легчайшим разрядом молнии, весьма… приятные ощущения. Он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоить учащённое биение сердца.   
Дориан расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула. Расстояние между ними снова позволяло дышать.   
  
– Я со всеми флиртую, командор, вы разве не заметили? – уголки его губ приподнялись в намёке на насмешливую улыбку. Дориан словно разыгрывал очередную партию, проверял, как долго ещё Каллен сможет выдерживать непрекращающуюся волну заигрываний и тонких полунамёков.   
  
– Не надо, – резко ответил Каллен.  
  
– Не буду, – из глаз Дориана вмиг ушло золотое тепло, он склонился к доске и переставил фигуру. – Давайте играть, командор.   
  
С той игры что-то неуловимо изменилось в их отношениях. Они продолжали играть в «королевы», и Дориан был всё так же разговорчив, а Каллен всё так же молчалив. Дориан рассказывал о родине, о своём путешествии по Югу, об оставленных друзьях и очень много – о Феликсе. Но что-то тёплое и нежное, то, что всегда было между ними, ушло. Что-то, чему Каллен никак не мог дать определения, но это странное безымянное чувство было ему нужно. Это чувство заставляло сердце биться чаще, заставляло каждое утро встречать улыбкой, даже если тело скручивало болью от лириумной ломки.   
  
– Ты влюблён, – сказала ему Лавеллан.   
  
Каллен снова стоял на своём излюбленном месте на крепостной стене и наблюдал, как тренируются бойцы на площадке. Был уже вечер, солнце садилось за горные вершины, окрашивая острые пики во все оттенки красного. Каллен почти не глядел на Дориана, беседующего с Быком. Кунари стоял непозволительно близко, склонив рогатую голову, и в данный момент Каллен пытался подавить в себе желание отправить Быка подальше из Скайхолда.  
  
– Нет, – ответил Каллен. – Это не влюблённость. Он просто… интересный человек.   
  
– Несомненно, – согласилась Лавеллан. – Интересный человек и неподобающе красивый мужчина, и последний факт никак не может сломать стену в твоей голове. Приладь Дориану две груди, убери член, и ты бы давно разложил его на столе в ставке командования.   
  
Каллен удивлённо уставился на Лавеллан. Обычно Инквизитор не позволяла себе резкости в отношении своих подчинённых, но сейчас её глаза смотрели холодно и зло. Впрочем, злость ушла через мгновение, в блеклых глазах остались лишь тоска и усталость. Каллен подошёл и осторожно обнял её за плечи.  
  
– Мужчины, – уничижительно пробормотала Лавеллан. – Вы так много думаете о своих чувствах, но совершенно себя не понимаете. А потом уходите, ни в чём не разобравшись, даже не пытаясь разобраться. Ваше сердце кровоточит, наше сердце кровоточит, так почему, скажи мне, всё это дерьмо считается верным решением?  
  
У Каллена не было ответа на этот вопрос. Он сжимал в объятиях хрупкую Лавеллан и отчаянно желал найти Соласа, схватить его за шкирку, как нашкодившего кота, встряхнуть и вставить ему мозги на место.   
  
Вот только Солас превратил бы его в ледяную статую ещё на подходе к своей пещере.   
  
– Мы дураки, – сказал Каллен, касаясь подбородком её волос. – Хочешь, я провожу тебя?  
  
– Хочу, чтобы ты покопался в собственной голове, – буркнула Лавеллан. Она вцепилась тонкими пальчиками в его ладони, словно всеми силами старалась удержаться на ногах.  
  
Каллен не дал бы ей упасть. Никогда. Ни за что.   
  
Почему-то, совсем не к месту, вспомнился другой человек, который так же крепко держался за Каллена.   
  
Лавеллан вздохнула и сказала тихо-тихо:  
  
– Может, до тебя дойдёт, чего же ты хочешь на самом деле.  
  
Она замолчала.   
  
Так они и стояли до самой ночи, погружённые каждый в свои мысли, пока не стемнело и не прошли караульные, зажигая по периметру факелы.   
  
Каллен проводил Инквизитора до главного зала. Лавеллан сразу ушла в кузницу, Каллен двинулся было следом, но передумал. В конце концов, сколько бы он ни бегал от собственных мыслей, они никуда не денутся.   
  
Библиотека стояла пустой, даже свечи все погасили. Каллен и не надеялся там кого-то застать, просто заглянул по пути.   
  
Дверь в комнату Дориана оказалась закрытой, Каллен постучал, дождался приглашения и вошёл.  
  
Дориан сидел в кресле и читал. Увидев Каллена, он поспешно положил книгу на стопку фолиантов, возвышающуюся рядом с креслом.   
  
– Что-то случилось, командор? – голос его звучал встревоженно. Дориан кинулся к шкафу в дальнем углу комнаты и достал свой чудный посох. – Вас прислала Инквизитор? Спущусь через семь минут, мне нужно успеть уложить волосы.   
  
Он и правда выглядел несколько растрёпанным. Волнистый локон выбился, нарушая обычную идеальную гладкость волос, Дориан небрежно убрал его за ухо.   
  
– Не нужно, – Каллен подошёл и взял его за руку. Тевинтерец всё ещё стоял возле шкафа, почти прижимаясь спиной к резной дверце. – Не нужно никуда идти. Я пришёл поговорить с вами, Дориан.   
  
Он удивлённо замер и поражённо уставился на их сцепленные руки.   
  
– Командор, вы отдаёте себе отчёт в том, как со стороны выглядит ваш жест?  
  
– Конечно, – Каллен чуть сжал ладонь. Дориан еле слышно выдохнул. – Мне нужно задать вам вопрос, Дориан. Это простой вопрос. И я надеюсь, что ответите вы на него так же просто. Без вашего обычного сарказма.   
  
Дориан вскинул на него возмущённый взгляд, хотел было высказаться, наверняка снова саркастически, но только нетерпеливо дёрнул плечом.   
  
– Спрашивайте.   
  
Его рука так и осталась в руке Каллена.  
  
– Я могу вас поцеловать?  
  
Эмоции на лице Дориана сменялись с такой скоростью, что Каллен бы не заметил, не стой он так близко. Недоверие, настороженность, изумление и восторг, впрочем, последнее Дориан быстро погасил, прикрыв глаза. А когда открыл, Каллен снова мог любоваться смешинками в его зрачках.  
  
– Да, – сказал Дориан. – Достаточно простой ответ для вас, командор?  
  
– Вы всё-таки не можете без сарказма, – Каллен легко коснулся губами его губ. Дориан высвободил руку и положил ему на затылок. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Каллена, и это было так… нежно… Неожиданно нежно. Дориан отставил посох в сторону и медленно провёл большим пальцем по его шраму над губой.  
  
– Вы уверены в том, что вы делаете, командор? – его голос звучал тихо и хрипло. Дориан смотрел в глаза пристально, дожидаясь ответа. Каллен слышал, как сильно стучит его собственное сердце, бьётся взволнованно о рёбра. Нет, он не был уверен. Не был уверен в собственных чувствах, в том, что принял верное решение, придя сюда; не был уверен в Дориане… Одно он знал точно – если бы не пришёл сейчас, то жалел бы потом очень долго.   
  
– Каллен. Меня зовут Каллен.   
  
Дориан провёл губами по его шее, прикусил мочку уха. Каллен откинул голову назад, подставляя шею. Он закусил губу, чтобы не стонать совсем уж громко. Создатель милосердный, как же давно никто не целовал его вот так – настойчиво и нежно.   
  
Руки Дориана блуждали по его телу, гладили шею, плечи, спину… Он всё ещё осторожничал, это было очевидно. Каллен просто поднял его за бёдра, заставляя обхватить себя ногами за талию, и потащил к кровати.  
  
– Ты понимаешь, что теперь не сможешь меня остановить? – прошептал Дориан ему в ухо. – Ты понимаешь, что я не выпущу тебя отсюда, пока не изучу каждый дюйм твоего тела? Я не буду бережным, не буду осторожным, Каллен. Я получу всё, о чём мечтал каждую грёбаную ночь с тех пор, как впервые увидел тебя…  
  
Слова Дориана распаляли сильнее вина, поцелуи обжигали. Каллен чуть не запнулся об угол ковра, с трудом удержал равновесие. Он добрался до кровати, уложил вожделенного тевинтерца на простыни орлейского шёлка – баснословно дорогие, как и всё, что находилось в этой комнате.  
  
– Раздевайся, – велел ему Дориан и сам стал быстро избавляться от одежды. Всё происходило слишком стремительно, Каллен всего лишь шёл поговорить. Но страсть Дориана, _страсть к Дориану_ , пьянила, мысли в голове путались, думать логично не получалось. Собственный член больно упирался в штаны, Каллен стянул их вместе с бельём. Дориан рассматривал его с неприкрытым восхищением, пожирал взглядом. Сам тевинтерец был сложен идеально – тело без единого шрама, словно высеченное из тёмного мрамора искусным орлейским скульптором. Каллен хотел сказать Дориану, как тот прекрасен, но это прозвучало бы слишком банально для такого самовлюблённого человека, как тевинтерец. А стихами Каллен говорить не умел.  
  
Он забрался на кровать и накрыл тело Дориана своим. Тевинтерец тут же обвил Каллена руками и ногами, притянул за шею к своему лицу. Каллен скользнул языком ему в рот, почувствовал чуть сладкий привкус винограда. Ему казалось, что будет неловко, стыдно, странно, что ему захочется убежать в тот же момент, как только они разденутся. Вместо этого он лежал сейчас на Дориане, исступлённо его целовал, и их члены соприкасались по всей длине, вызывая сладкую дрожь по телу. Дориан гладил его спину, потом опустил руки ниже и сжал ягодицы. У Каллена вырвался невольный стон. Он совершенно не представлял, что же будет дальше. Теоретически он знал, как мужчины делают это, но на практике он и поцеловался-то с мужчиной в первый раз только сейчас.  
  
Губы Дориана были мягкими и влажными, чуть припухшими от ласк. В глазах Дориана скрывалась целая вселенная, тёмная и мрачная, притягательная, как ночное небо над Скайхолдом. Каллен тонул в этих глазах.   
  
У него закружилась голова от нахлынувших эмоций. Дориан даже не делал ничего особенного, просто сжимал его ягодицы, целовал рот, рвано дышал и шептал на ухо что-то на тевине. Каллен тёрся об него, как большой кот, потом просто скатился набок, не выпуская Дориана из рук. Тевинтерец обхватил ладонью их члены, болезненно напряжённые и скользкие. Он стал двигать рукой сильно и умело, так, что удовольствие прошивало Каллена острыми иглами от затылка до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Каллен не продержался и минуты, как ни старался; на очередном витке наслаждения его просто выбросило за грань, выкрутило сокрушительным оргазмом, как неопытного юнца.   
  
Он излился Дориану в кулак и уткнулся смущённо лбом ему в плечо.  
  
Дориан пах виноградом и цветами, потом и ещё чем-то терпко-острым. Каллен прижимался лбом к его плечу, не решаясь взглянуть тевинтерцу в глаза.  
  
– Чувствую себя польщённым, – жарко прошептал Дориан ему в волосы. – Но ты же не думаешь, что мы на этом закончим? У меня давно никого не было, Каллен. Я намерен отыграться за все месяцы вынужденного воздержания. Что поделать, если я не мог больше ни о ком думать с тех пор, как упал в твои объятия в Убежище.   
  
– Годы, – пробормотал Каллен, всё ещё прижимаясь лбом к плечу.  
  
– Что «годы»? – не понял Дориан.   
  
– Годы добровольного воздержания. Пока тебя не встретил.  
  
– Оу…  
  
Кажется, Дориан впервые не нашёлся, что ответить. Каллен процеловал дорожку от его плеча до подбородка. За эти проклятые, полные болезненных воспоминаний и одиночества годы в нём скопилось слишком много нерастраченной нежности, и теперь он всю её готов был подарить одному человеку.  
  
– Очень долго придётся отыгрываться, Дориан. Ты выдержишь?  
  
– Вот вам простой ответ, командор. Да. 


	2. ... и это было

Кабинет Каллена располагался высоко в башне, из него же в скромно обставленную спальню вела крутая винтовая лестница. В кабинете было прохладно и солнечно, а главное – тихо. Звуки не долетали со двора, только каждые четыре часа Каллен слышал смену караула на крепостной стене. Да ещё забегали солдаты, чтобы отчитаться, получали новые приказы и уходили, не теряя времени зря.  
  
Прекрасное место для такого молчаливого человека, как командор.  
  
– Так о чём таком важном ты хотел со мной поговорить? – вошедший Дориан остановился в дверях, облокотившись плечом о косяк.  
  
Каллен кивнул стоявшему перед ним солдату:  
  
– Ты свободен.  
  
Солдат тут же ретировался. Дориан дождался, пока стихнет топот сапог, и только потом запер дверь.  
  
Они остались одни, не считая здорового ворона Лелианы, чёрного, как беззвёздная ночь. Тот неподвижно сидел на подоконнике, напоминая горгулью, хорошо, хоть не понимал разговоров. Впрочем, зная способности Лелианы, скоро она своих птиц научит говорить и слушать.  
  
Каллен отвлёкся от ворона и потёр затылок. Его ладони вспотели.  
  
– Командор…  
  
Дориан никогда не любил ждать. Он встал перед столом, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Каллена. Утреннее солнце золотыми искорками отражалось в его глазах.  
  
– Дориан, – Каллен опустил руку и теперь вцепился в край стола. – Мы же договаривались. Не могу понять, чем тебе так не нравится моё имя.  
  
– В твоем звании власть и сила, Каллен. Это заводит, – Дориан обошел стол и просто встал за его спиной, не делая попыток обнять. – Я весь внимание, – прошептал он на ухо.  
  
Каллен вздрогнул и усмехнулся. Невероятный мужчина, просто невероятный. С тех пор, как они, наконец, разобрались в своём отношении друг к другу (точнее, разобрался Каллен, Дориан был в них уверен с самого начала – с первого взгляда на командора, как уверял он Лавеллан в вечерних беседах за кружечкой эля), Дориан перестал сдерживать себя. Как только они оставались наедине, он предпочитал не терять времени зря. Дориан любил обнимать, целовать, гладить. Любил шептать на ухо непристойности, нежно прикусывать кожу на шее, так, чтобы не оставлять следов. Для Каллена это было ново, странно, необычно. Со временем он привык и уже сам охотно подавался навстречу ласкающим рукам.  
  
Дориану нельзя было отказать в деликатности, он ни на чём не настаивал, позволял Каллену каждый раз обозначать границы, до которых они могут дойти. Каллену нравилось целовать его плечи, прижимать спиной к груди, нравилось двигаться в нём, то плавно, тягуче–медленно, то быстро и резко, вырывая крики и стоны. Ему нравилось смотреть на отрешённое лицо Дориана потом, после всего, когда они обессиленными лежали на разворошённой постели. Каллен устраивал голову на его плече, ладонь на его груди, и слушал, как меняется сердечный ритм с частого заполошного на размеренный и спокойный. Дориан так и засыпал, улыбаясь, а Каллен ещё долго лежал в темноте с открытыми глазами и думал, каково это – ощущать в себе чужой член. Больно? Сладко? Невыносимо? Прекрасно? Дориану вот нравилось… с Калленом…  
  
– Я хотел бы… – Каллен прикрыл глаза и почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам.   
  
Дориан обвил руками его талию, положил подбородок на плечо.  
  
– Я никуда не тороплюсь.  
  
В голосе проскользнули знакомые насмешливые нотки, и это странным образом придало Каллену решимости.  
  
– Я хотел бы тебя…  
  
– Какая новость! – перебил его Дориан. – Прямо здесь? На командорском столе? Давно мечтал одним движением смести с поверхности твои бумаги и лечь сам. Иногда мне кажется, что свои с Инквизитором военные планы ты ценишь больше, чем меня.  
  
– Ты перебиваешь, – мягко сказал Каллен. – Пожалуйста, не надо.  
  
Дориан послушно замолчал, убрал руки с талии командора и вообще отошёл в сторону. Выглядел он удручающе серьёзным.  
  
– Я хотел бы тебя. В себе. Сегодня ночью.  
  
Каллен мог поклясться, что слышал стук, с которым челюсть Дориана встретилась с полом. Надо отдать ему должное, тот быстро взял себя в руки. Голос его звучал уверенно, когда он произнёс:  
  
– Я приду к тебе вечером, Каллен.  
  
Он нервным жестом зачесал назад выбившуюся на лоб прядь. Каллен усмехнулся. Не он один теперь выбит из колеи.  
  
Их прервал слуга, сообщивший, что Инквизитор ждёт советников в ставке командования. Каллен накинул на плечи плащ и они вместе вышли из кабинета.  
  
– И часу без тебя прожить не может, я ревную, – заявил Дориан, когда они спускались по лестнице.  
  
– Нет, не ревнуешь. Из тебя плохой лжец.  
  
– Из меня превосходный лжец! – возмутился Дориан.  
  
Они остановились на площадке: тевинтерцу надо было в таверну, командору – в основную башню.  
  
– Да, да. Всё, что ты делаешь, ты делаешь превосходно, я помню, – Каллен мимолётно коснулся пальцами его руки. – Надеюсь, Лавеллан собирает нас не затем, чтобы сообщить о внезапной операции. Я не хотел бы менять планы на вечер.   
  
Создатель всемилостивый, какой же он влюблённый дурак.  
  
– Я тоже.  
  
К счастью, в этот раз Лавеллан всего лишь хотела выслушать их отчёты, раздать новые задания, распорядиться насчёт освобождённых из плена стражей и назначить суд.  
  
Оставшееся до ужина время Каллен решил провести на тренировочной площадке. Он скинул свой плащ и остался в одних штанах и рубахе. Рукоять меча привычно легла в ладонь, сталь звенела от нетерпения. Новые деревянные мишени ждали ударов. Каллен оглянулся по сторонам и увидел Быка и Дориана, мирно беседующих у дверей в таверну. Огромный коссит склонил рогатую голову чуть ли не к самой шее тевинтерца, ещё чуть-чуть, и он коснётся её носом. У Каллена кровь моментально прилила к голове, застучала в висках, меч в руке завибрировал, готовый к бою.  
  
– Эй, Бык! – крикнул Каллен. – Не хочешь потренироваться?  
  
Что командору нравилось в бывшем шпионе, так это его любовь к дракам и поединкам. Бык тут же забыл про собеседника и кинулся на площадку. Для такого огромного существа двигался он необычайно быстро. Дориан послал Каллену понимающую ухмылку, сложил руки на груди и приготовился наблюдать тренировочный бой.  
  
Дрался Бык хорошо. Лучше Кассандры и уж точно лучше Блэкволла. Каллен еле успевал уворачиваться от могучих ударов и наносить свои. Бык потрепал его знатно, пару раз Каллена отбрасывало через заграждения к стене и он впечатывался спиной в каменную кладку. Один раз Каллен проехался лицом по песку, пожалел, что не надел шлема и вообще ввязался в бой с Быком, будучи без доспехов. Тот, конечно, тоже щеголял голым торсом, но шкура косситов сама была как броня – толстая и жесткая, как выдубленная собачья кожа.  
  
Быку тоже досталось изрядно. Из его рассечённого лба хлестала кровь, заливая лицо и шею. Он широкими мазками растирал её по коже. Каллен ранил его в правое плечо, и Быку пришлось перекинуть свой топор в левую. У командора самого рубаха пропиталась кровью, в пылу боя он даже не заметил, куда его ранили; болели рёбра, а ещё затылок и левая рука. Бык чуть не перерубил её своим топором. Они остановились только тогда, когда их разделила ледяная стена.  
  
– Хватит! – за заграждением стоял Солас и крутил в руках посох. Вокруг него образовалось свободное пространство. Простые люди всегда относились к нему с недоверием, а после того, как они с леди Инквизитором расстались, Солас и вовсе начал внушать им священный ужас. – Эллана будет недовольна, если вы покалечите друг друга. – Солас посохом указал им на выход с площадки. – Вы, – обратился он к Командору, – в лазарет, вам обработают раны. А ты, – он ткнул посохом Быку в грудь, – иди к Дориану. Твои раны тяжелее, простыми припарками не отделаешься. Потребуется магия.  
  
Бык утёр кровь с лица, облизнул пальцы, радостно осклабился и подмигнул еле стоящему на ногах командору.  
  
– Славная была драка, босс.  
  
– И совершенно бессмысленная, – фыркнул Дориан, уводя Быка с площадки.  
  
К удивлению Каллена, у него не было сломано ни одной кости. Так, синяки да ссадины, многочисленные царапины на плечах и груди. Лекарь щедро смазал его бальзамом и посоветовал погулять часок без рубахи. Командор скомкал в руках запачканную ткань. От рубахи так и так ничего не осталось – эти лохмотья теперь только на ветошь годятся. Из лазарета он поднялся по множеству лестниц на крепостную стену. Солнце приятно грело кожу, ссадины немного щипали от залечивающего их бальзама. Каллен встал почти у самой стены сторожевой башни с подветренной стороны. Здесь, наверху, ветер был особенно холодным и колким, готовым выдуть всю душу. А свой плащ Каллен забыл на тренировочной площадке.  
  
Мысли в голову шли разные: снова об Амелл – горькие и светлые – Каллен вспоминал её всё реже; о событиях в Киркволле – Каллен старательно от них отмахивался; о насущных делах – скоро выступление в Арборскую Глушь, и ещё неясно, что их там ждёт… О Дориане, который одной своей улыбкой мог вытащить Каллена из той трясины, куда его загоняли тяжёлые воспоминания.  
  
Спустя указанный лекарем час Каллен отправился в купальню. Солнце вот-вот спрячется за вершинами, ночь наступит быстро, а он не хотел бы, вернувшись к себе, обнаружить там Дориана с быстро иссякающим запасом терпения.  
  
Слава Создателю, в купальне Каллен был один. Служанки при помощи горячих камней быстро нагрели воду, принесли чистые полотенца и сложили их на скамье. Командор отпустил их взмахом руки – дальше он справится сам.  
  
Обычно он просто обливался водой, зачастую даже холодной, особо не заморачиваясь с мытьём. Дориан же любил подолгу лежать в ванне, да ещё и выливал в воду что-то пахучее, вроде духов или цветочного масла – Каллен не разбирался. Больше Дориана всю эту ерунду обожали только мадам Вивиан и Жозефина. Кожа Дориана всегда была приятной, гладкой и нравилась Каллену, её хотелось касаться ладонями и языком.  
  
Командор скинул одежду, осмотрел себя. Потом подошёл к шкафчику у дальней стены и стал перебирать стоявшие на полке склянки. Он вытаскивал пробки, нюхал содержимое, закрывал склянки и ставил их обратно. Один запах ему особенно понравился – немного сладкий, будоражащий, бодрящий. Так иногда пахло от Жозефины – апельсинами и ещё какими-то фруктами. Каллен прочёл на этикетке название: «Солнце Антивы».  
  
Что ж, солнце ему вполне подходит. Каллен вылил полфлакона в воду, принюхался и вылил остатки. По каменной зале разнесся яркий аромат, заполонив собой всё пространство. Каллен довольно хмыкнул и наконец-то погрузился в воду. Сразу взял в руки губку и брусок мыла – не любил разлёживаться. Наслаждение пенной ванной, пусть даже ему некуда торопиться, не для него. С особым тщанием он вымыл те места, где желал сегодня ощутить язык Дориана. И не только язык. Кожа начинала потихоньку гореть, Каллен списал это на грубые растирания. Через пару минут кожа стала совсем красной, покрылась какой-то странной сыпью. Она зудела и чесалась. Каллен спешно вылез из ванны, схватил ведро ледяной воды и опрокинул на голову. Обрушившийся холод на короткое время унял зуд, но через минуту тот вернулся с новой силой. Каллен кое-как вытерся, оделся в чистое и побежал к себе, почёсывая на ходу то грудь, то шею, то бедро. Хорошо, что солнце уже зашло и его никто не видел. Решили бы, что командора одолели блохи.  
  
Дориан уже сидел на его кровати и листал очередной фолиант. Иногда Каллену казалось, что книги приросли к ладоням тевинтерца.  
  
Увидев в дверях Каллена, красного, как сваренный в кипятке рак, Дориан встал с кровати и отложил книгу в сторону.  
  
– Раздевайся и ложись, – велел он без обычных игривых нот в голосе.  
  
Каллен покорно стянул с себя рубаху, стащил вниз штаны вместе с исподним и лёг на кровать, явив Дориану красную спину.  
  
– Что случилось? Тебя пытались отравить? Ты благоухаешь, как апельсиновое дерево. Тебя пытались отравить апельсинами?  
  
– Не знаю, – честно ответил Каллен. Он лёг щекой на подушку и теперь мог видеть, как Дориан задумчиво рассматривает его спину.  
  
– Если ты хочешь избавиться от этого быстро, – Дориан едва коснулся пальцами его плеча, – мне придётся применить магию. Если тебя это устроит. В противном случае я могу принести мазь из лазарета, приготовить отвар и пойти спать.  
  
– Давай… магией, – Каллен крепче сжал зубы и даже зажмурился.  
  
Он не доверял магии и у него были на это причины. Но вот Дориану, своему Дориану он доверял всецело. Как Каллена угораздило влюбиться в мага, тевинтерца, да ещё и мужчину, этого он понять не мог. У Создателя странное чувство юмора.  
  
– У нас планы на ночь. Не хотелось бы их менять.  
  
Дориан тихо рассмеялся.  
  
– Обещаю, я буду нежным. Всю ночь.  
  
Каллен почувствовал мягкое покалывание на коже, оно разливалось от плеч по спине до самых бёдер и шло дальше, вниз, к голеням и ступням.   
  
– Так что же с тобой случилось за то короткое время, что мы не виделись? – Дориан опустил ладони ему на лопатки и стал с силой разминать спину, буквально вдавливая его в постель. Очень странное, если подумать, лечение. Каллену всегда казалось, что с магией работают дистанционно. Если все целители так лечат своих пациентов, то Каллену впору начать ревновать. Хорошо, что Дориан предпочитал не афишировать свои целительские способности. «Всегда интересней забирать жизнь, чем дарить, не так ли?» – заявил он как-то во время одной из партий в «Алмазный ромб». Бык расхохотался, Блэкволл побормотал что-то пафосно-укоризненное себе в бороду, а Каллен с удивлением обнаружил, что только рад. Хватит с него магов-целителей, довольно. Одна разбила ему сердце и погибла, второй устроил грязную войну, в которой они увязли по самое горло, а третий… Третий, слава Создателю, некромант, что совершенно противоположно целительству. Пусть даже он превосходно излечивает самые тяжёлые раны.  
  
Каллен вздрогнул, когда руки Дориана горячо прошлись по затылку.  
  
– Моё лечение настолько тебе понравилось, что у тебя язык отнялся, или ты просто не хочешь отвечать?  
  
Каллен честно старался припомнить, что же могло вызвать высыпание по всему телу.  
  
– Я пошёл в купальни.  
  
Пальцы Дориана надавили ему на лопатки и стали выводить замысловатые узоры, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже, пока не стали кружить по ягодицам. Возбуждение, до этого разгоравшееся плавно и медленно, теперь прошило Каллена острой судорогой от затылка до кончиков пальцев. Он невольно застонал и тут же услышал тихий смешок.  
  
– Не отвлекайся, Каллен. Ты пошёл в купальню, и? Что же произошло в этой страшной купальне? Пчёлы-убийцы? Антиванский Ворон с кинжалами, отравленными апельсиновым маслом?  
  
Дориан двинул руками вверх и стал разминать его поясницу, а Каллен задумался, не закончилось ли уже лечение магией и не начался ли, собственно, сам процесс?  
  
– Апельсиновое масло. Точно, – Каллен обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Дориана.   
  
– Всё-таки Ворон? – тот округлил глаза в притворном ужасе. – Как же он проник в охраняемую самим командором Розенфордом крепость?  
  
Дориан и язвительность – две неотделимые друг от друга вещи.  
  
– Я вылил склянку с апельсиновым маслом в ванную.  
  
Дориан отвернулся, оказавшись к Каллену спиной, и, судя по подрагивающим плечам, пытался сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. Берёг чувства своего любовника. Думал, смех его обидит. Каллен уже очень давно перестал обижаться. Ни к чему они не ведут, эти обиды… Только съедают драгоценное время.  
  
– Ой, да ладно уже, смейся, если тебе хочется, – добродушно проворчал Каллен. Он не без удовольствия оглядел своё тело: грудь, спина, руки, ноги – всё было чистым, светлым, с лёгким оттенком загара. Ни следа красноты или сыпи; синяки и ссадины сошли на нет.  
  
Дориан перестал себя сдерживать и теперь уже смеялся в открытую. Каллен сел на кровати, скрестив ноги, и терпеливо ждал, когда же его счастье успокоится.  
  
– Прости, прости, прости. – Дориан утёр рукой выступившие на глазах слёзы. – С одной стороны, мне невероятно льстит, что ради меня ты решил не ограничиваться ведром холодной воды и лошадиным скребком, а воспользовался мылом и ароматным маслом. С другой стороны, то, как ты использовал это масло, заставляют меня сомневаться в твоём… э–э–э… твоей сообразительности.  
  
– Не все выросли в окружении нянек и слуг, Дориан. Не у всех была такая роскошь, как костяные расчески, масла для ванн и вот это... – Каллен неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону любовника, – чем ты там смазываешь свои волосы.  
  
– Не все, – легко согласился Дориан. – Однако, мой дорогой Каллен, всех, без исключения, храмовников учат читать. Так что же тебе помешало прочесть на склянке «три капли на двадцать вёдер воды»?  
  
– Мысли о тебе? – бросил наугад Каллен и попал. Дориан принял такое объяснение. Его губы изогнулись в довольной улыбке, глаза загорелись ещё ярче. Мысли о нём показались ему уважительной причиной для оплошности, совершённой командором.  
  
Он, наконец-то, соизволил сбросить с себя всю одежду и залезть на кровать.  
  
– И что же ты думал обо мне, м?  
  
Дориан уложил его на спину и навис сверху. Каллен обхватил ладонями его лицо и притянул к себе для поцелуя.  
  
– Представлял в красках эту ночь, – прошептал он ему в губы и мягко прикусил за подбородок, – ровно до того момента, пока кожу не начало жечь.  
  
– Что ж, я надеюсь, что твои представления покажутся блеклой подделкой по сравнению с реальностью.  
  
Дориан змеёй скользнул вниз и обхватил губами головку наполовину возбуждённого члена. От неожиданности Каллен задохнулся воздухом и вцепился пальцами в простыни. Дориан облизал головку языком, спустился короткими поцелуями по стволу до самых яиц и отстранился. От этих нехитрых действий член встал колом. Дориан ещё раз провёл по нему рукой, затем свесился с края кровати, чтобы вытащить стоявший под ней бальзам.  
  
– Давно пора уже завести прикроватный столик, командор, – пробурчал он недовольно, шаря рукой по полу.  
  
Каллен обрадовался, что спальня его чиста и свежа. Он проветривал её круглыми сутками, и холодный горный ветер, обычно гуляющий по комнате, сдувал любой намёк на пыль.  
  
Сейчас, впрочем, в комнате было тепло и уютно. Слуги позаботились о свечах и по просьбе командора ещё днём растопили камин.  
  
Дориан, наконец, нашёл нужную склянку. Он зубами вытащил пробку и приказал:  
  
– Перевернись на живот и обопрись на колени и локти.  
  
Каллен послушался. Сначала он хотел лицом к лицу, но потом решил, что так оно действительно будет лучше. Каллен и так смущался сверх меры, а в такой позе Дориан хотя бы не будет видеть его волнения.  
  
Через пару секунд он почувствовал, как в ложбинку между ягодицами льётся тёплый бальзам, устремляясь сразу к яйцам. Ладони Дориана обхватили его ягодицы, медленно сжали, разводя половинки, и так и замерли на некоторое время, словно Дориан просто решил внимательней присмотреться к открывшемуся перед ним виду. От ощущения, что на него смотрят там, у Каллена перехватило дыхание, а сердце забилось, как заполошное.  
  
Дориан убрал руки, чтобы тут же скользнуть одним пальцем ко входу. Каллен весь напрягся, закаменел, ничего не мог с собой поделать.   
  
– Уже боитесь, командор? – голос Дориана был тихим, шелестящим, невероятно соблазнительным. – Только скажи, я остановлюсь в любой момент.  
  
Дориан продолжал прижимать палец ко входу, не делая попыток вторгнуться вглубь. Он стал покрывать невесомыми поцелуями его поясницу, то ли успокаивая, то ли уговаривая. Каллена повело от этой внезапной нежности, удовольствие медленно растекалось по всему телу. Он немного расслабился и прогнулся в спине. Дориан расценил это как приглашение. Он несколько раз обвёл вход по кругу и мягко надавил. Палец вошёл ненамного, может, на одну фалангу. Каллен замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Пока было… никак. Ни боли, ни острого наслаждения.  
  
– Подожди, мой хороший, – Дориан снова стал целовать его спину, – мой славный, мой храбрый мальчик.  
  
Каллен бы поспорил, что он старше Дориана, и на мальчика не тянет вот уже лет пятнадцать как. Но странным образом ему нравилась эта нежность в голосе и та осторожность, с которой Дориан раскрывал его.  
  
Дориан стал двигать пальцем, медленно и плавно, шептал свои глупости, целовал разгорячённую кожу. Наслаждение накатывало на Каллена мягкими волнами и откатывало обратно. Неожиданно его прошило такое острое удовольствие, что из горла вырвался протяжный хриплый стон.  
  
– Я нашёл то, что искал! – по-мальчишески радостно воскликнул Дориан.  
  
В его голосе было столько самодовольства, что впору отбирать и раздавать неуверенным в себе южным магам.  
  
Дориан ещё раз задел пальцем чувствительное место, и Каллен тяжело задышал, хватая воздух мелкими глотками. Он не заметил, как Дориан ввёл второй палец, и теперь растягивал его точно так же, как когда-то учил Каллена делать это с собой. Каллен потерялся во времени, полностью отдаваясь незнакомому ему чувству наполненности. Каждый раз, как Дориан проходился подушечкой пальца по найденной точке, по всему телу расходились горячие вспышки острого, как грех, удовольствия.  
  
– Пожалуйста, Дориан, – прохрипел Каллен. Налитый его член почти прижимался к животу, пачкая смазкой. Каллен уже начал опасаться, что кончит от одних только пальцев любовника. Он просунул руку между своим телом и постелью, обхватил член и пережал его у основания. Возбуждение спало. Немного, но достаточно, чтобы не кончить в ближайшую пару минут.  
  
Конечно, Дориан заметил этот манёвр. Несомненно, он ему польстил, раздувая и так непомерное эго тевинтерца до катастрофических размеров.  
  
– Вставь уже мне, – потребовал Каллен. В самом деле, сколько уже можно баловаться одними пальцами. Он хотел Дориана – на себе, в себе, всего и сразу. Двигаться вместе с ним, прижиматься спиной к его груди, целовать, ласкать, слушать громкие стоны.  
Каллен чуть не задохнулся, когда почувствовал, как горячая головка трётся о его ягодицы.  
  
– Ты недостаточно растянут, – пробормотал Дориан. Каллен обернулся и увидел, как тот смотрит заворожённо на его зад и на собственный член, приставленный к входу. – Будет больно.  
  
– Достаточно, – почти рявкнул Каллен. Он не девица на выданье, не эльфийская девственница, он – здоровый мужчина, воин, полководец. У него шрамы по всему телу, он несколько дней провёл в магической клетке, пока демоны пытались одолеть его разум.  
  
Что он знает о боли? Всё.  
  
– Такой нетерпеливый, – восхитился Дориан, крепко схватил его за бёдра и начал входить короткими уверенными толчками.  
  
Боль была терпимой. Член растягивал, распирал изнутри. Непривычно, странно, больно, сладко. Каллен уронил голову на руки, стараясь сконцентрироваться на собственных ощущениях. Было немного стыдно и вместе с тем удивительно приятно. Он смог, наконец-то, довериться, отдал себя в руки мага, и при этом чувствовал себя спокойно, почти безмятежно. Словно всё шло так, как надо.  
  
Давление уменьшилось, убавилось болезненное напряжение. Дориан обхватил ладонью член Каллена, стал ласкать его в темпе с собственными толчками. Он быстро нашёл нужную точку, и теперь уже двигался целенаправленно, выбивая из любовника громкие стоны.  
  
– Иди сюда, – Дориан заставил его приподняться и прижаться к себе, обхватив его поперёк груди одной рукой. Второй он всё ещё продолжал ласкать напряжённый член. – Я и мечтать не мог, – пробормотал он, устраивая подбородок на плече Каллена.  
  
Движения становились всё быстрее и хаотичнее, Каллен уже задыхался. Он перестал стонать, только беззвучно открывал рот. В голове билось бессвязное: «Да, да, давай, глубже, пожалуйста, Дориан…»  
  
Он запрокинул голову и почувствовал зубы любовника на своей шее. Этот жест был таким властным и собственническим, таким твёрдым заявлением «моё», что к Каллену на секунду вернулась ясность сознания. И вместе с тем он осознал, что любит этого человека, действительно любит – глубоко, сильно, бесконтрольно, щемяще-нежно, отчаянно-беспомощно. От этой мысли стало страшно и так хорошо, словно Создатель смилостивился над ним и дал ещё один шанс прожить жизнь счастливым, сколько бы там ни осталось лет или дней этой жизни.  
  
А в следующий момент все мысли затопило волной наслаждения, сильной, мощной, оглушающей. Каллен перестал что-либо соображать, только услышал сквозь шум крови в ушах предупреждающее:  
  
– Каллен, я…  
  
Они оба рухнули на смятые простыни, как были – друг на друга. Дориан дышал ему в ухо тяжело и загнанно. Каллен, кажется, лопатками чувствовал его учащённое сердцебиение. У него самого сердце билось ненормально быстро, грозя проломить грудную клеть.  
  
Постепенно кровь перестала шуметь в ушах, в мир вернулись звуки. Каллен заёрзал, скидывая с себя Дориана и лёг, устраивая голову на локте. Он был весь испачкан спермой – живот, зад, руки. Надо бы встать и вытереться, но сил не осталось.  
  
– Это было…  
  
Он не стал договаривать. Просто не знал, что сказать. Потрясающе? Незабываемо? Удивительно? Слишком простые слова для переполнявших его ощущений.  
  
Дориан лежал на спине, заложив руки за голову. На губах его блуждала счастливая улыбка.  
  
– Ночь длинная, Каллен. Ночь длинная…


End file.
